The present invention relates generally to a building block for building a free-standing mortarless wall, particularly to such a building block having an interlock and flat surfaces extending outwardly from the interlock, and specifically to such an interlocking building block having at least one core and further having a secondary or end core portion formed on each end of the building block for being seated upon an interlock of an adjoining lower building block.
Dragsters have rear wheel mounted slicks, which are wide flat tires with little or no tread. The relatively great amount of surface area better grabs the road for acceleration. Treads decrease the amount of grab and therefore decrease the amount of acceleration.
WWII style jeeps run on relatively skinny tires. The skinnier the tire, the more pressure per square inch on the portion of the tire digging down into the mud or sand, and the better the traction.
The lessons of flatness and pressure, well-known in the automobile arts, have been overlooked by building block manufacturers. A great number of building blocks have recesses or grooves for performing a various number of functions. Likewise, a great number of building blocks have extensions or projections or nubs for performing a various number of functions. Often, if not a majority of the time, these recesses or extensions of the building block necessarily transfer the load bearing function to other portions of the building block. Such a transfer may place an undue amount of stress in such other portions of the building block or may imbalance the block or a wall formed by such blocks.
With appreciation for the lessons of flatness and pressure, a mortarless and free-standing wall according to the present invention may be built having a great amount of stability with or without internal piping.